The Legend Of Ralph
by iiRep-Blaze
Summary: Chapter four glitch has been fixed, sorry about that: Ralph is just your ordinary slacker. He grew up in the small town of Tenno County and seems to be able to find bliss in simplicity... Or laziness rather. That is until a portal takes him into another world he would have never imagined. NOTE: PLEASE SIT THROUGH CHAPTER ONE, THE ZELDA STUFF HAPPENS IN CHAPTER TWO
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend Of…Ralph?**

It was a boring Sunday afternoon in Tenno County where our main character Ralph lived. The loud sound of cars zooming down Main Street flooded the nearby sidewalk like a tidal wave of noise. "Boring Sunday with nothing to do and school tomorrow." Ralph thought to himself depressed. He had turned 16 the previous week and had the usual boring once a year age ceremony with Ron, and Kiko, the only two friends he had. Ralph was an awkward kid. He was nerdy, bad at keeping conversation, he had an annoying smart-aleck sense of sarcasm, and was insensitive to other people's feelings. Still it wasn't exactly his fault he was like this. He grew up with a strict single mother and never had a single friend until he was 10 years old. By the time he was 14 he was living in his own house making a living by working at a café. He had begun to blow off school either for work, or just to do as he pleased. He was a huge slacker. When most people his age were doing homework or studying, you could catch him in the park sitting atop a tree with his long shaggy blond hair blowing in the breeze, one eye staring blankly into the distance, and the other covered by hair lazily brushed to the left side.

The following day was a school day. Ralph was sitting in the Dean's office casually. "Mr. Gudrisill! Do you understand you may be repeating the 11th grade!" Dean Simmons barked. "I could care less." Said Ralph, "I practically live in the park and I've been stealing food from the café I work at for years, the simple life is fine by me." He continued. "Young man what you just described to me is the homeless life." Dean Simmons said. "Maybe the homeless have it easier." Ralph countered casually. "Well while I don't agree with what your life style choices are, I do agree with is the committee's policy to remove students who are willingly letting themselves fall behind." Ralph looked puzzled for a moment. "So you're planning to expel me?" He asked not the slightest bit upset at the statement. "Yes Mr. Gudrisill, we are." The Dean said with passion in his voice. Ralph thought for a moment. "Hell no more school for me." He concluded, and walked from the Dean's office with a smile on his face. "That Poor blonde bastard." The Dean thought to himself.

The next day Ralph took an opportunity to sleep in late. Not that being kicked out of school had any role in that, he was planning to sleep Tuesday in anyhow. Then there was a loud knocking at the door. "Ralph! Ralph buddy you in here!?" Two voices said from the other side of the door. Ralph woke up and walked to the front door. "Who is it?" He called from the empty living room. He knew exactly who it was. His mom didn't know where he lived and he hadn't ordered a pizza so it was most likely the only other two people in the world who would care where he was. "Ron? Kiko? Is that you guys?" He asked once he got to the door. "You know it buddy!" Kiko exclaimed from the other side of the door. Ralph opened up the door. "Come on in." He said lazily.

Once they were inside they sat cross legged on the hardwood floor in the other-wise empty living-room. "So Ralph? Is it true about the rumors?" Ron asked. "Depends on what rumor you're referring to. I've never been to in touch with gossip." Ralph said smugly. "Oh come on! Is it true you've been expelled or not!?" Kiko blurted out. "Oh? That's the gossip? Yeah that part is true." Ralph said emotionlessly. "But why, I heard you had a choice and you chose to get kicked out. Why!? How are we gonna hang out like we used too!?" Kiko was starting to get worked up. He was the kind of guy that quality time with friends was really important. "Relax buddy. We'll still hang out." Ralph reassured him. There was a long moment of silence. "Okay." Kiko said once he calmed down. "Hey Ralph how come you don't have furniture in your living room? Kiko asked trying to change the subject. "No real reason other than I can't afford it. It's not all bad though, with nothing in here I can practice using my nunchaku." Ralph said as he went to his room to get his nunchuks. "Your what?" Ron asked confused. "Nuchuks Ron." Kiko explained. Ralph came back into the room with an excited look on his face. "Check this out!" He said boldly. He started demonstrating his nuchuck skill. Swinging them in a beautifully awesome display mixed in with some kicks. He did front hand swings, back hand swings, and rolled the weapon across his neck, but when he went for an under the leg technique his nunchuks bumped something. Kiko laughed and Ron winced at the sight. Ralph had tagged himself right in the balls with the nunchucks. He felt an electrifying shock run through his body as his stomach muscles tensed up and sharp pain rung through his balls like a sound echoing in a quiet garage. He lied hunched on the hard living room floor gasping for air. "Man that was epic. I bet it took major BALLS" Ron said jokingly adding extra emphasis on that last word. Kiko laughed.

Once Ralph finally came back to his senses he was feeling pretty embarrassed. "Good thing only two people in the entire world saw that." He thought to himself. "Okay now that you've regrown your grapes, how bout we head to the park." Ron suggested. "Yeah that sounds cool." Kiko agreed. "Lets go!" Ralph was silent for a while "Yeah okay." He finally said. The trio walked to the park and headed towards Ralph's favorite tree, but once they got there Ralph let out a cry. "No! How could they!? My favorite tree!" Ralph was devastated. His favorite tree to climb up and sit in on lazy days was cut down. "No… That was the only tree I ever loved." Ralph almost looked like he could shed a tear, probably not because he actually missed the tree as a beauty of nature, but because it was a tree that he could lie in comfortably due to his abnormally long arms and legs. "Well there's still that tree over there." Ron said pointing to a small tree low to the ground. "Shut up Ron! You've always been scared of climbing high trees so you don't understand! I'm gonna sit here and mourn the loss of my tree." Ralph replied. "Jeez, you're as dramatic as ever." Kiko said. "We'll be on the basketball court, come find us when you're done whining." Kiko said as he and Ron walked off. Ralph looked at the stump that was once a tree. He took his nunchuks out of his back pocket and stood on the stump. He began swinging his nunchuks and catching them again when he accidentally dropped them. As he stooped down to pick up his weapon he noticed a green light coming out of the crack in the tree stump. He picked up his nunchuks and peeked more closely into the hole. "What the hell is that?" He thought. Then there was a large flash that engulfed his whole body. He fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening in the field

**Chapter 2: Awakening in the Field**

Ralph woke up on a rough green and brown patch of grass. "What happened?" He thought to himself. Then, like a freight train his memory slammed into him. "That flash of light, what was that?" He wondered as the sky became grey and rain started to fall from the dark silver clouds above. Ralph stood up and started to regain his composure. He realized his nunchuks were on the ground next to where he was lying. He picked them up and looked around him. He realized he was no longer in the park, in fact he was no longer in Tenno County. Tenno County was a small town and had no fields this size anywhere near. "Something is definitely not right here." Ralph thought to himself. He could see what he thought was smoke in the distance but with the rain and the silvering sky he wasn't sure, so he decide to make his way into the distance towards the smoke. Ralph walked about a mile and a half before he got bored of walking. All he had seen his whole walk was field and every now and then small tress. Since he wasn't sitting around being lazy, he got bored of seeing the same sights pretty quickly. He decided to squeeze in some quick nunchaku practice, but when he tried to catch his nunchuks under his arm his hit himself in the face. "Ouch!" He cried. He went for the same technique again, this time more slowly. Once again he hit himself in the face. "Man what is wrong with me?" he thought as he tucked his nunchuks in the back of his pants and continued towards the direction he had set out on.

Night had started to fall by the time he had made it to a building. There was a sign up but it was in a language he couldn't understand. "Man I hope somebody speaks English in this place." He said to himself with a sigh. Ralph walked into the place that he recognized as a ranch. Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and was sent flying backwards. He stood up with adrenaline rushing through him. Circling above him was what looked like a large crow. The crow swooped down and rammed into Ralph a second time, he felt a shallow gash on his stomach. Ralph stood up and regained his composure. The crow tried to tackle him again but Ralph whipped out his nunchuks and bashed to aggressive bird in one quick swipe. Just when he thought he could rest easy more crows surrounded him, He ran towards the closest ranch house and banged on the door. "Help me!" He cried pitch noticeably higher than normal. The door opened and a strong arm grabbed him and pulled him inside closing the door behind him. Ralph laid on the rough wooden floor for a few minutes catching his breath. "You're bleeding." A soft sweet voice said to him. Ralph looked up to see a young red haired girl with big blue eyes and chubby cheeks. A strong arm lifted Ralph's sprawled body and placed him back on his feet. Standing in front of him was a fat man with muscular hairy arms, a big nose, and a ponytail. "That's some pretty long hair for a boy. You are a boy right." The man asked. "Yes I am." Ralph said casually while holding his wound. "What be your name son?" The man asked in a friendly tone. "Ralph." he answered. "Ralph? Well that ain't no name I'm too familiar with. Well Ralph I'm Talon, That there be my daughter Malon and the grumpy fellow you might've seen walking around is Ingo." "I'll go get you a bandage for that cut." Malon said as she ran upstairs. "Well Ralph its late and we were about to head to bed. I don't usually do this but why don't you sleep here for the night. I can tell you aren't from here and a little kid like you who couldn't even handle a few guay has no business traveling at night." Talon said. "Thank you, I'm no little kid though." Ralph replied. Talon laughed "You're no bigger than Malon!" He laughed heartily as his daughter came down the stairs and started to help Ralph bandage the wound on his belly. As she did this Ralph noticed she was height of a child, and so was he.

Malon led Ralph to her room. "You can borrow the bed." She said with a smile. "It's okay I don't mind the floor." Ralph said. "Could I use your phone?" He asked. "Our what?" Malon said as she looked at him puzzled. "Your phone. As in telephone." Ralph tried to explain. "Sorry I don't think we have whatever that is. Welp, Goodnight." Malon said as she climbed in her bed. "Blankets are over there." Ralph grabbed a blanket, spread it sloppily, placed his nunchuks on the floor, and laid down on his floor-space. "Something is wrong." Ralph began thinking. He was in a place without phones or phone lines, he seemed to be the same size as a child, he had been attacked by a bird he never heard of, and was staying with a ranch family with abnormally long ears. He let his mind settle, he wasn't tired but he decided to go to sleep anyway. Being lazy was one of his favorite things after all.

"Thump!" A loud sound awoke Ralph. It was dark in the room except for some dim candle light. "I'm sorry for dropping it. I shouldn't have touched it without asking you." Malon said feeling guilty. "It's alright." Ralph said picking his nunchuks off the floor. "What is that thing?" Malon asked politely. "They're called nunchuks, they're weapons used to bash opponents" Ralph said as he stood up and gave a demonstration. He kept it slow in simple as to not bash himself in the face now that he was of smaller stature for some reason. "I could normally swing these a lot faster but it seems like I've gotten shorter." He tried to explain. Malon giggled as Ralph sat back down. She sat down on her knees and crawled towards him. "You have the cutest ears I've ever seen." She said as she brushed away his shaggy blonde hair to get a better look. Ralph was slightly confused at the compliment. "Thanks?" He said puzzled. "They're just so small, it's adorable." The girl played with his ears some more until she could tell he was starting to get annoyed. "I'm gonna go outside and start my chores while it's still early." she said. "You can come too if you want." Ralph wasn't into doing chores but he went outside with Malon anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ranch and Castle Town

**Chapter 3: Ranch And Castle Town**

Ralph walked around the ranch on his own wandering aimlessly until he came across a tall slender man with a big nose and a scowl. "State your name and business boy, by the looks of it you haven't got any." The man barked at Ralph. Ralph was about to swear at the man but remembered he was a guest in an unfamiliar place, then he also remembered he was only about the height of a 10 year old. "I'm a guest here at the ranch, I got lost and don't know how to get home." Ralph finally answered as politely as he could. "Guest? We don't harbor guests." The man said. Ralph thought for a second. Talon had mentioned another person who worked on the farm "What was his name again?" Ralph thought to himself. "Anyway Ingo's the name." The tall slender man said as if reading Ralph's mind. "I do most the damn work around here so stay out of my way and everything should keep going as it is." Ingo said as if already frustrated by Ralph's presence. "Sure thing." Ralph said as he continued his pointless stroll around the ranch.

The sun was starting to come all the way out by the time Ralph had taken a lazy stroll of the entire ranch. "Not a single nice tree to climb." Ralph thought to himself disappointed. He walked over to the horse racing track where he saw Malon. "Hey Ralph, I'm all done with my chores!" She called from the other side of the track. She began sprinting from the other side of the track to meet up with Ralph. She was a only few steps away when she tripped over her own feet and nearly landed face first into a mud puddle. Ralph caught her by her shoulders a mere few inches away from the puddle, a feat he was capable of because of his longer than average arms. The ends of her hair still managed to touch the puddle. Ralph lifted Malon back to her feet. She looked down and tried to cover her embarrassed face but her chubby blushing cheeks gave it away. "You okay?" Ralph asked lazily. "Yeah… Thanks." Malon replied in whisper. The two walked back to the farm house as Malon put away her tools. "Dad, I'm going into Castle Town to show Ralph around." Malon said to her father. "Sure thing. Just be careful and don't get into mischief." Talon replied.

Malon and Ralph walked into the Castle Town gates across the drawbridge. "Welp, here it is." Malon said. Ralph looked around in astonishment. He had never left Tenno County before but to be somewhere like Castle Town to him was simply breath taking. "Wow, all my life I've wanted a change of scenery and this place his beautiful." Ralph said with a childish enthusiasm. Malon giggled. "You like this place that much already?" she asked. "What's not to like?" He questioned back. He looked as he saw jugglers, dancers, and other street performers. "Hey let's check out this stand over here!" Malon said dragging Ralph over with her. "What a beautiful young lassie. What can I do you for?" The short hooded woman said in a creepy voice. "How much for this slingshot?!" Malon asked excitedly, she had always wanted a slingshot but never saved up enough money to buy one. She was so excited until she heard the price. "30 Rupees." Said the old shopkeeper. Malon's enthusiasm died. "Darn! All I have is 20. Well thanks anyway." She said disappointedly. "Wait a second, Rupees? You mean those shiny gem looking things, I picked a few up around the ranch, but I didn't know they were money." Ralph pulled out two blue Rupees. Malon gasped. "Ralph! That plus what I have in my wallet is enough to buy the slingshot! Please, oh please, I'll pay you back I promise." Ralph handed her the Rupees and started to think. "Damn, I thought I was in some weird town, but the currency here is different than back home and everyone has pointy ears. Just where and the hell am I?" Malon took the slingshot with joy and gave Ralph a big Thank-you hug. (Which made him feel kinda uncomfortable.) "I know Dad said don't get into any mischief, but think of the pranks we could pull with this!" Malon's cute joyful face went to devious as she began thinking of who her victims would be. Ralph had never been too big on pranks but since he was looked at as a child by everyone is this strange place, he decided he'd be able to get away with it and have a little fun.

Malon and Ralph went around Castle Town with the newly purchased slingshot taking turns shooting at pots and jars on people's balconies. One man came outside and stood on his balcony to enjoy the view, but Ralph fired a plant seed at a jar on the man's balcony… He missed the jar by a longshot "Oof!" The man let out a groan as he hunched over the wooden railing and flipped off the 12 foot balcony to the ground beneath. "Uh-oh!" Ralph and Malon said at the same time. "I think you got him in the deku-nuts!" Malon panicked. "Okay let's just walk back to the ranch and act like nothing happened." Ralph said. "No! We have to see if he's alright, I'll never be able to live with myself if we seriously hurt someone." Malon protested. The two walked over to the house the man had fallen off of but there was no injured person in sight. "Well he's not here. He must've got up and walked away. He's fine." Ralph said trying to convince Malon. Her nervous look faded, her demeanor brightened, and her chubby cheeks formed a big smile. "That crap was hilarious!" She burst out laughing. Ralph joined in her laughter as they headed back to the drawbridge.

Ralph and Malon walked back towards Lon Lon Ranch, the sun was setting quickly and the Castle Town drawbridge was closing up behind them. Malon began to go pale. "Ralph, we have to sprint to the trail." She said to him with a nervous look. "What? Why? I don't like sprinting long distances." He replied. "You aren't from here are you? At night stalchildren appear." Before Ralph could ask a question two popped out of the ground in front of them. "Do something!" She screamed. Time slowed down and Ralph's mind processed two things very quickly, he was no longer on Earth, and they were in a life or death situation. His fight or flight instinct kicked in and as one of the skeletons swiped its arm at him, he gave it a strong nunchuk uppercut, knocking its head off its body. The second one charged him, but he sidestepped it with Malon clinging tight to his left arm and whacked it in the back of its skull, effectively shattering it. The two skeletons were now both running in circles without their heads. Ralph saw this as an opportunity to escape. "Run!" He said to Malon. She obeyed and they both sprinted towards Lon Lon Ranch as fast as they could without stopping. Once they got to the ranch they continued to run, into the gates, through the usual swarm of guay, and into the ranch house. Talon was already asleep when they got there. Once the adrenalin stopped flowing they both felt exhausted and out of breath. Malon caught her breath as much as she could and then threw herself into Ralph's arms and hugged him. Tears began to roll down her round cheeks, she felt safe in his arms as she had never been that close to any field monster other than guay. "I was so scared…" She said, voice muffled in Ralphs long hair. "It's alright Malon, calm down. We're safe now." He said walking her upstairs to her room. "Please feel free to stay another night, it's the least I can offer." Ralph not having anywhere else to go took her up her offer. He grabbed a blanket, spread it on the rough floor, and went to sleep. "Goodnight." She whispered, cutting out all but one candle.

**_-Author's notes_**

**_Okay let's face it. I have a soft side. I really like the idea of Malon and my OC but they're both technically kids so I don't want to get too into that yet.(If it wasn't obvious Malon is crushing on Ralph then sorry I spoiled it.) Anyway thisis not a Malon x OC fanfic. I just need more time to bring in the other characters and the adventure plot. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated._**


	4. Chapter 4: Setting Out

**Chapter 4: Setting Out**

Ralph was up early the next morning, even though it killed him to be. "Good morning." Ralph said to Malon who was already awake. "Mornin'." She said back with a smile. "So listen, do you know any places I could stay? I sort of over stayed my welcome here and I've gotta find some way to get back to Tenno County." Ralph explained. "Over stayed your welcome? If you pick up a little work you can stay at the ranch as long as you like, Dad's always wanted a son." Malon said trying to convince Ralph to stay, she had really been enjoying his company and didn't want him to leave so soon. "Thanks but farm work doesn't suit lazy people like me, besides I have to go home or I'll lose my house." Malon didn't quite understand. "Well I heard there are inns in Kakariko." She said to him. "Kakariko? How do I get there?" He asked. "It's just east of castle town, When I'm done with my chores I'll take you." Malon said.

They began on their travel to Kakariko at noon, and by the time they reached the Castle Town gate, the sun was shining a perfect beam of light on the road to the village, almost as if guiding them. If Ralph had any sense of romance maybe he would've held Malon's hand. They soon reached Kakariko, "Okay Ralph, here's some money for your stay. It should be good for about three nights at the inn." Malon said handing him a leather pouch. "Thank you, I appreciate it." Ralph started to walk away from Malon towards the gate to the village, she felt a bubbling inside her stomach that worsened the further he walked away. "…Wait!" She called and began running towards him. "Did I forget something?" He asked. She hesitated for a moment out of nervousness but then rushed into him arms wide and closed him in a vice-like hug. "Yeah you did forget something." She said softly. Ralph hugged her back . "Okay… well… see ya around I guess." Malon said as she started to retreat back down the slope. "Yeah… see ya." He whispered back with a wave.

Kakariko was a pleasant little village, the trees surrounding it cast an almost perfect shade. Ralph walked by a little pen that held some chickens inside, and saw a tall red haired woman looking over it. "Excuse me ma'am but do you know where I could find an inn?" "Why yes I do. Right up that slope there, its ten rupees a night. How about I make you an offer though?" Ralph listened. "If you can bring me back three of my cucco who have escaped, I'll get you the first two nights at the inn free. Sound like a deal?" She asked. "Cucco? You mean these weird chickens? Yeah okay I'll bring back the lost birds for you." And with that Ralph was off, he began searching for chickens high and low. The first one he found wandering the grave yard. "There's the first one." He thought. He grabbed it by the body and walked back to the pen. The bird struggled and kicked in his hands, causing a flurry of feathers to get blown in Ralph's face. He got to the pen and aggressively threw the bird in the fence. The bird lightly fluttered down to its feet. "Try grabbing them by the talons, it works better." The red haired lady said. Ralph found the next cucco in the middle of the village. He crept up on it and grabbed its body, then quickly readjusted his grip so he was holding it by the feet. "Well I guess that does work." He thought to himself before returning the bird to its pen. "Okay, one more bird and you have two free nights!" The lady said cheerfully. "Why can't you get them yourself exactly? That seems pretty lazy of you as the caretaker of these birds or whatever." Ralph said in an annoyed tone. "Well you see, I'm actually allergic to cuccos. If I touch them I break out into a terrible rash." She replied. Ralph walked away to find the last cucco. "If she's allergic than why the hell is she looking out for those birds?" He thought to himself. His thoughts were cut off when he heard what sounded like a chicken coming from the top of a slope. He climbed up the dusty brown slope which was relatively steeper than all the other slopes in the village. There he found the last cucco. He approached it slowly as not to startle it and then pounced. He lifted it by the talons and was about to walk away when he noticed something. A large gate guarded by a lone soldier. Behind the soldier was a trail leading up to a mountain surrounded by a large black ring-like cloud. Ralph's sense of curiosity kicked in. "Excuse me sir, but where does this trail lead to, and why are you guarding it?" The soldier gave him a funny glance. "It leads to Death Mountain kid. I'm guarding it because under royal decree it is the sacred home of the Gorons and cannot be accessed by humans. Also there are a lot of dangerous things up there." Ralph was so confused. "What kind of dangerous things?" He asked. "Tektites, rock slides, and I even heard of a dragon." The soldier replied. "Well what's a Goron?" Ralph asked with an almost childish curiosity. The guard was starting to get annoyed. "What the hell kid! Are you stupid!?" The guard sighed before explaining. "Okay listen, Goron are a race of people who live in Death Mountain. They are really big and are as strong as almost any beast. After the Goron/Hylian civil war, a decree was issued that no human cross the gate to the mountain. Understand!?" Ralph nodded. "But wait, Why was there a war between Gorons and Hylians?" The guard got annoyed and charged Ralph with his spear. Ralph ran as fast as he could and leaped off the slope, cucco in hand and to his surprise he was gliding. The cucco was flapping as Ralph held onto it as he glided down the large slope. "This is amazing!" He shouted as he descended down to the middle of the village.

Night had begun to fall as Ralph returned the last bird. "Thanks for your help, I'll walk you to the inn." The woman said. The two walked to the inn, as they stepped inside they were greeted by a husky woman standing behind a counter. "Hey there Anju! How goes everything?" The woman asked. "Fine thanks to this young man." Anju replied. "Give this boy two nights on the house for me will you?" The woman behind the counter looked puzzled. "Two free nights!? I'll give him the first night on the house, that other night is coming out of your pocket though." The woman said. "Fair enough." Anju replied with a sigh. The woman moved from behind the counter to escort Ralph to his room. There was already a freshly made bed, Ralph took off his shoes and crawled into the bed, his long blonde hair frayed out onto the pillow as he drifted to sleep.

_**-Hey guys! Sorry I took so long with this chapter, I haven't really had the time and I only really write when I'm depressed to be honest. But here it is, I'll try to get the next chapter out much quicker.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Quest Begins

**Chapter 5: The Quest Begins**

Ralph had enjoyed his two free nights at the inn, and considering he spent money on food, he had about enough rupees to pay for two more nights. His past few days in Kakariko he spent questioning the soldier at Death Mountain trail about the Gorons, and other things in Hyrule. "Do you understand it now kid?" The guard asked annoyed. "I think so. If I'm not mistaken the Hylians tried to take the mountain from the Gorons in order to mine for materials, but the Gorons proved too strong and defeated the Hylians. The Gorons, angered by the invasion of their mountain led a march on Central Hyrule, but where devastated by the Hylian's catapults. Correct?" "That's about right." The guard replied. Ralph began to ponder. "Gorons… Hylians… Hyrule… Will I ever see Tenno County again?" He thought to himself. He didn't have much back home, but it was still home. He didn't mind drifting around Hyrule, in fact he sort of enjoyed it. But some things are irreplaceable, like his two friends, Kiko and Ron. "Kiko is probably worried sick about me." He thought to himself. A smile draped across his face as he began to reminisce the priceless moments he'd had with his two best friends. His thoughts where interrupted when he felt a jolt, followed by a radiating pain in his head. Ralph fell over on his side, fading in and out of consciousness.

Ralph's sight shifted back and forth from sight and darkness, but he could make out the soldier fighting back an agile warrior wielding a dagger. His vision faded, and when it came back the soldier was still fighting, but his helmet had been knocked off, and his breast plate was laid on the ground, each strap sliced in half. Ralph's vision faded once more, but this time when it returned there was no trace of the warrior with the dagger. The guard lied on his back next to Ralph, a mist of red spraying from his throat. The town's people gathered around and helped Ralph to his feet. "Who would've thought someone would murder gatekeeper Giriko in cold blood." One villager said. "You!" " Blonde child!" "What happened here?" yelled a few villagers. Ralph hesitated to answer, he was still pretty shaken up after watching Giriko die. Ralph had never witnessed the death of another person first hand before. He spoke finally. "The last thing I remember is… I was talking to him, and someone hit me from my blind spot. After that I faintly remember watching him battle a man with a dagger, but that's all." There was a long silence before Anju suddenly broke it. "I believe him!" She cried aloud. By the looks of things, so did everyone else. There were murmurs in the crowd, "So that's who that strange visitor was." One villager said to another. "Look! The gate to Death Mountain is open!" Cried Muttoh. Panic quickly ensued the village, "This could start another civil war!" People shouted. Ralph could tell this was a big deal. The man who had slain Giriko was acting as a spark to ignite an entire country, and Ralph was not going to stand idly by as it happened.

A few hours passed and Ralph had made up his mind. He was going to travel up the Death Mountain trail and see if he could stop the dagger wielding killer from enraging the Goron people. The villagers of Kakariko lent Ralph some leather armor for his journey up the mountain, though they all saw him as a child, they hoped he would be able to convince the Gorons out of a civil war as an adult human could be considered a threat. They wished him luck on his journey, for Ralph was possibly the last hope in preventing another civil war. He was ready to take the trail, equipped with weak leather armor, a gourd of water, and his nunchuks, he set out up the mountain base leaving the village that had shown him hospitality behind. After about an hour up the mountain, he stopped to catch his breath and sip some water. The trail had gone from a dusty brown colored slope to a sharp grey rocky surface in the time he'd been hiking, so he decided to take another short rest on a flatter part of the mountain. He was being mindful to conserve his water when heard a scratching sound coming from the wall above him. Ralph dived out of the way just before a bright red, four legged armored creature with sharp spines for feet and one bulging eye dropped down onto where he was resting. The creature pounced at Ralph, but not before he could kick his long legs in front of him, safely sliding under the creatures spire like feet. He noticed one thing straight away, the creature could not turn very quickly, so he ran in a circle around the spider-like beast and bashed its eye with his nunchuks whenever it tried to target him. After four cleanly landed strikes, the beast's eye fell out of its socket and exploded at Ralph's feet. The creature oozed slime from it now exposed socket before its legs crumpled up and it died. Just when Ralph thought he could rest, the scratching sound started again. Up on the ridge were more of those four legged creatures, Ralph sprinted back to the trail until he could no longer hear the scratching coming from the ridge. He caught his breathe for a moment and continued hiking up the mountain.

The sun was setting over the mountain, and the trail was becoming harder to see. A dark sky with the grey contrast of the mountain trail loomed, and Ralph just hoped he would be somewhere hospitable soon. As he kept on his path something caught his ear, and out of the corner of his eye he could see a figure near the left wall. When he got closer to it, he realized it was a man trapped under a cluster of boulders. The haircut confirmed it, this was the dagger wielding murderer who planned on igniting a war between the Hylians and Gorons. Ralph approached him carefully, his mouth leaking a puddle of blood. "Hey kid…" He coughed, "Didn't think I'd be seeing you up here." Ralph was confused. "What happened to you?" He asked. "Landslide… I was caught right under it. I think it might've crushed my rib cage." The man replied. Ralph looked at the guy trapped beneath the boulders, he almost felt sorry for him. Ralph remembered his purpose for being there in the first place and his sense of curiosity seemed to come in handy. "Why are you traveling up Death Mountain!? Why do you want to start another war between the Hylians and the Gorons? What are you trying to accomplish!?" Ralph was enraged, every time he asked the man under the boulders a question, the images of Giriko flowed back into his mind. "… Why? Why did you kill ?" There was a long silence, only broken every now and then by the gurgling blood filled coughs of the man under the rocks. "Well kid, lemme ask you this. Do you have anything you believe in?" Ralph was too lazy to think, "I'm the one asking the questions!" Ralph said, voice breaking as he tried to sound intimidating. He knew it wasn't working, this man was a well-trained killer and he was just an angry kid. (In everyone else's eyes at least) The man coughed some more, his voice becoming wheezy. "Alright kid, my point is… My father's… father suffered greatly during the Goron/Hylian war. Vengeance was my father's sole purpose in raising me. I can only call myself his son when I devote my life to the justice my forefathers deserve. The Gorons… must pay!" Ralph almost wanted to cry. "Such a sorry existence don't you think? You wasted your whole life trying to be what you think your forefathers wanted of you and look where you are now." The man gurgled a laugh, blood was slowly filling his lungs. "Well, I'm not gonna make it. I planned to give this to the man who defeated me in combat, but you'll have to do. Come here… accept my last dying wish." Ralph didn't buy it, but he figured the guy was too weak to harm him. He crawled closer to the landslide. That's when he noticed the one arm that wasn't trapped under the boulder. Before he could react, a curved dagger pierced his abdomen. He felt a sensation like electric butterflies in his stomach, he blanked out, and when he awoke, a bright aura-like glow was fading around him. The wound on his stomach closed as he looked down at it. "Sorry about that kid, didn't mean to scare you." The man trapped under the rocks said. "What the hell did you do to me?!" Ralph asked, nervousness in his voice. "I gave you my gift… It's the gift from the Great Fairy of The Combat Arts. This gift has granted me the power to deflect attacks from the heaviest of weapons… use it wisely." The man laughed as life faded from his body. "Those ears suit you kid." His neck went limp, and his eyes closed, leaving Ralph alone and confused on the dark mountain trail. Even though Ralph considered the man his enemy, he would've rather had company instead of being alone on the dark and dangerous mountain trail. He walked away from the corpse under the rubble and continued on his journey, he scratched his head before jumping in shock. "What the hell is going on with my ears!" He said to himself aloud. His ears where pointy like a Hylians. They would still be considered small, but that's not what worried him. He kept hiking while wondering what the hell was going on with his ears. It served as a good distraction from the creepiness of the dark trail. The night was quiet as Ralph walked all alone up the ever steepening trail.


	6. Chapter 6: Goron City

**Chapter 6: Goron City**

Ralph trekked up the ever steepening grey trail until he reached a fork in the path. Just ahead of him was a cave, and to his right was a winding slope. He walked over to a light brown boulder that was lying near the sloped trail, it was only thing of visible color on the dimly lit path. Ralph went to sit on the boulder to catch his breath and take a sip of water. He was able to rest for a few minutes until suddenly, the boulder began vibrating. Ralph looked down at where he was sitting and before he could even begin to contemplate why the rock was shaking, he felt himself forcefully ejected into the air. Ralph was so high up that he could see the entire trail he had climbed, his whole existence flashed in front of him as he was sure he was going to die.

He felt the wind tunnel that surrounded his freefalling body to what he thought was his doom. Just before he slammed into the solid grey surface below him, a large hand caught him by the torso. Ralph looked up at the creature who now had him in its clutches, his body coursed with fear. "Hello tiny human." The creature spoke. Ralph felt his heart skip a beat. "Y- You can talk?" Ralph stuttered. "Yes, I can." The thing replied. It stood about seven feet tall with leathery, sand brown skin on its front, and stone like scales on its back. "You look scared human. Do you fear me?" asked the creature. Ralph didn't answer, he was terrified but he didn't want his alleged captor to know that. The creature put Ralph back on his own two feet. His legs felt like jelly, his knees were shaking and he could hardly stand on his own. "Allow me to introduce myself." The monster said " I am Go'Aruchi of the Goron people." Ralph gathered his wits and calmed down slightly. "So you are one of the Gorons?" He finally asked. "Yes. What else do I look like?" Ralph's smart-aleck personality caught back up with him. "Well you look like a rock for one thing, except where I'm from, rocks don't launch people into the air." Go'Aruchi looked at him as if he were simply an angered child. "What brought you up here tiny human? Are you lost? Where are your parents?" Ralph was glad his smart-ass comment hadn't bothered the Goron. "I came alone. I wish to speak to your leaders about important matters involving both the Goron, and the Hylian peoples." Go'Aruchi was shocked. "How did you survive? And why would the Hylians send a child to do their diplomatic work?" Go'Aruchi thought before speaking again. "You understand that if you aren't actually a Hylian official, then you just broke a hundred years treaty?" Ralph gulped. "If you can just take me to your leaders, I'll explain everything." Go'Aruchi agreed, and they started up the winding trail. "Here tiny human." The Goron said as he grabbed Ralph by the torso and placed him atop his shoulders. "We have a short walk ahead of us but you should rest." The sun was almost rising above the mountain, Ralph had been awake and hiking for an entire day. He felt uncomfortable sitting on the Goron's rock like shoulders, but he decide to rest his eyes for a short while. Ralph slowly dozed off, Go'Aruchi continued his walk to Goron City allowing the tall blonde child to fall asleep on his shoulders.

Ralph awoke to the taste of stale air and the loud echoes of drums. All around were houses embedded into the giant cave walls surrounding them at all sides, below them was the center of Goron city. The architecture wasn't the most ornament of design plans, but the way the Goron people made their very own city from the natural shape of the cave they were given was something to admire. At first glance it would seem primitive, but Goron City was the most industrialized part of Hyrule that Ralph had seen so far. "The Goron people have a truly beautiful home." He thought to himself. Go'Aruchi grabbed Ralph from off of his shoulders and set him on his feet. Ralph didn't feel like walking right after his nap, but then again he couldn't do much about it. He stretched his arms and gave a yawn, inhaling the warm cave air as him and his escort made their way to the center of the city. Other Gorons looked in amazement as Ralph walked passed them, most of them had only heard about humans from stories, but never actually seen one. "They sure do know how to stare, don't they." Ralph asked Go'Aruchi. "This is the first time many of my people have ever seen a human. The treaty was created 100 years ago and the last time a Hylian official came to visit us was 30 years prior to that." They reached the center of the city during their talk, all the surrounding Goron starred at them curiously. "The chief's living quarters are at the very back of the city, I'll take you there after breakfast." Ralph was hungry, so he agreed to have something to eat before meeting the chief of the Gorons.

The two walked into a Goron diner embedded into a cave wall in the west side of the city. The looks of shock on the faces of every Goron in the restaurant gave Ralph an uncomfortable feeling. " ? Maybe I should wait outside, I'm not sure I'm welcomed here." Before Go'Aruchi could answer, a deep bass-like voice echoed behind them. "As long as you've got money to spend, you're welcomed here. What can I get you?" Go'Aruchi recognized the elderly Goron as the owner of the restaurant and the two helped themselves to a table. It was much too high for Ralph at his current stature, he had to sit on his knees to make himself a little taller. "What is it you like again Aruchi?" The owner asked the duo. "I'll have one dodongo steak, and a platter ok tektite legs." The elderly Goron repeated the order aloud a few times before storing it permanently in his memory. "And for you human?" Ralph had to think, he had no idea what kind of foods there were, but steak sounded nice. "I'll have the… Uh- Steak. Yeah, steak." Go'Aruchi covered the food with one red and one blue rupee. About 12 minutes passed before the food got to their table. Ralph was shocked by the so-called breakfast that was placed in front of him. "Is this… A rock?" he asked confusedly. "It certainly looks like a rock, and feels like one too." He continued. Go'Aruchi had already eaten half of his steak. "It's dodongo. You won't know if you like it until you try it." He lectured. " , Humans aren't capable of biting through something like this." To test his theory, he grabbed one of the large stone cutting tools lying next him on the table, and jabbed it as hard as he could into the steak. "Look at that, it hardly went through. I'm sorry but human teeth just aren't that strong." By this time Go'Aruchi had finished his steak. "Okay, you can eat these tektite legs, I'll take your steak." Ralph looked at the plate and almost threw up. "Tektite legs? The giant spider thing that attacked me on my way here had legs like these. , I hate to be rude, but how the hell do you people eat this stuff?" Go'Aruchi grabbed one of the long spire like legs off the plate and peeled away the exoskeleton, revealing the soft meat inside. "These spines are too sharp for Hylian hands, I'll break them for you, you just worry about eating, I'm sure you're exhausted." The Goron said in a friendly tone while handing Ralph a long cord of tektite flesh. Ralph's face contorted as he was expecting the worst taste he had ever experienced in his life. After a couple of chews he unscrunched his face and took another bite. It tasted like celery, but it had the consistency of cold butter. He laughed to himself. "I could get used to this place." Memories of home started to flow back to him and he was soon lost in a daydream while unconsciously stuffing his face.

Go'Aruchi left the Goron restaurant with Ralph on his shoulders. The central part of Goron City was crowded, and he didn't want Ralph to get trampled by some careless Goron family. They walked for about an hour before Go'Aruchi grabbed Ralph off of his shoulders and put him on the hard cave floor. Ralph looked up as a seemingly aging Goron approached them. He was very muscular, (Even for a Goron) and had grey hair that extended from behind his head in five crooked spikes. His eyes were more squinted then most the Gorons Ralph had seen, and his short scruffy beard gave him a look of authority. "Chief Darunia, last night I found this Hylian child on the Death Mountain trail. He says he has some urgent news that must be relayed to you." Go'Aruchi didn't sound as confident as he normally did, Ralph could tell that this chief meant business. Ralph bowed to show his respects. "Chief Darunia, I am not a Hylian official as you may have guessed. I…" Ralph was cut off by an ear shattering grunt. "If you are not a Hylian official, then you have just broken a sacred treaty among our peoples!" Darunia shouted. "Please hear me out Chief." Ralph asked humbly. "Why should I listen to child, let alone a silly Hylian child." Darunia asked demandingly. "Silly? Look old man, the silliest thing here is probably your haircut, now you can listen, or be stubborn, but keep in mind that the safety of the Goron people could be at risk here. Darunia was furious. "You disrespectful little runt! Okay, fine! I'll listen to what you have to say if you csn earn my respect. Let us see how a puny Hylian child does against a young Goron of his same age." Ralph realized what he got himself into, he had heard that the Goron people took great pride in physical challenges, especially fighting. He had unknowingly entered an exhibition with a beast of a person, and he wasn't feeling too confident about it.


	7. Chapter 7: Test of Strength

**Chapter 7: Test of Strength**

"Gather around, my fellow brethren! Watch as this insolent Hylian child faces one of the Goron tribe's children in unarmed combat! We will show this disrespectful Hylian boy the true strength of the Goron race!" Goron people gathered around, almost instinctively forming a ring around the two fighters. Ralph felt his adrenaline kicking in. He didn't know if he was feeling fear or anger or both. His heart rate became more aggressive, as did the drum beat in the distance. The Goron child was roughly his height, but his fists where like two sledgehammers. Ralph was sweating bullets, he was pretty talented for someone who taught himself how to use nunchuks, but a hand to hand fight was not is forte, especially not against a Goron. "Are both fighters ready?!" Darunia bellowed. The Goron child nodded, Ralph gulped and took a deep breath before doing the same. "Fight!"

The Goron put his mallet like fists in front of his face as he waddled towards Ralph with intent to destroy. The Goron threw two swings but the lanky blonde proved too fast. Without even thinking, Ralph retaliated with his own barrage of disorganized punches. The Goron staggered back. "Holy crap… I hit him" but before Ralph could finish processing his thought, the Goron child rushed at him throwing devastating haymakers. With his long legs, Ralph was able to back pedal with ease, avoiding the string of deadly punches. The Goron stopped throwing straight punches and cocked his tree trunk of an arm all the way back. He planted his front foot and pushed of his back one, launching a punch that would've knocked Ralph's head clean off. The human saw it coming a mile away, crouching as low as he possibly could in order to let the death blow pass over him. Before the Goron could defend, Ralph launched up from under his opponent, delivering the most powerful uppercut humanly possible.

There was silence among the crowd. Nothing could be heard but the continuous playing of drums, and a thud like no other. The Goron boy fell flat on his back as Ralph stood over him, making sure he had done enough damage. "Impressive." A low toned voice complimented from a distance, breaking the crowd's silence. "But I'm still not won over. If you really want to impress me, fight a fully grown Goron." Adrenaline shot back into Ralph's system, mixed with rage, and a desire for vengeance. "How about you fight me old man!" Ralph screamed in all his fury. The entire crowd of Gorons gasped in shock. No one had challenged their leader Darunia, ever. Darunia looked up at the boy, fully opening his half squinted eyes. He slammed his two fists together, letting out a deafening crack of knuckles. "You insolent child! I will show you a true warrior!" Darunia cried at the top of his lungs. "Give him a weapon!" Go'Aruchi hesitantly handed Ralph his nunchuks. Ralph took them without a second thought, and turned to face his new opponent. "Begin!"

Darunia didn't even bother to raise his hands. He walked towards the human boy with the confidence of a war god. Ralph knew he was in for the fight of his life, he quickly side-stepped the Goron chief and delivered quick blows to the chief's stony kneecap. Darunia grunted. "That actually hurt a little." He chuckled to himself. Darunia responded with a heavy right hook directly at Ralph, intention to kill. Ralph ducked it, but not before the master boxer could follow up with a vicious left. Ralph could do nothing but swing his nunchuks at Darunia's boulder-like fist, hoping it would do something. "Ungrrr-!" Ralph heard the Goron Chief let out a cry of agony as the nunchuck slammed into his hand.. "Well human, you've managed to break three of my knuckles. Now… you meet your fate." Ralph didn't understand. "A truckload of force was put behind that, punch how did…" Before he could finish thinking, Darunia had curled up into a boulder, and propelled himself in Ralph's direction. The long-limbed boy jumped out of the way just in time to not be obliterated by the Goron Chief's rolling attack. "The gift of the fairy!" Ralph's mind clicked as he suddenly understood how he had a chance at winning the battle. Darunia charged at Ralph with his fist once more. The blonde combatant waited for the punch to be in range, before deflecting the near two ton punch with a single swipe of his weapon. Darunia's punch was redirected by the technique, and Ralph saw an opening. He rushed toward the chief, leaping high into the air, nunchuks trailing behind him looking to land a finishing blow. Ralph shifted all his weight in front of him whilst midair, hoping to deal a death strike, when suddenly. "KLUH-!" Ralph gasped as he collapsed to the ground, vomiting blood. His vision began fading to black but he knew exactly what had happened. The Goron Chief had managed to catch him out of the air with a perfectly timed body shot. The sound of drums dissipated as Ralph fell from consciousness.

A dim, orange glow welcomed Ralph back to consciousness. "You're awake huh?" A low gritty voice sounded. "Here, drink this. Internal bleeding ain't no match for a well brewed potion." Ralph obeyed, his eyes not fully adjusted to the light. He held out his hand, and blindly drank the elixir that was given to him. When his eyes had finally adapted, his face twisted into a look of horror. "You… But why? Why didn't you kill me?" Ralph snapped at the tall Goron chief, who was standing at the foot of the bed. "I spared your life because even though you aren't a trained warrior, you showed great courage by taking me on." Ralph hesitated to respond. It wasn't really courage as much as it was insolent fury. "Does that mean you'll listen to what it is I've come all this way to tell you?" Darunia's temporary smile went back to a face of all seriousness. "Speak now human, I'm listening." Ralph got out of the bed and stood in front of Darunia, looking him in his dark eyes. "I was a visitor at Kakariko village, the small Hylian town located at the foot of your mountain. While I was there, I learned of the Goron/Hylian cicvil war and why no one was allowed to cross the gate leading to Death Mountain trail. The day I departed Kakariko to come speak to the Goron people, was the day a murderer killed the gate keeper, and set out on a mission to start a war between the two peoples. He died on the way up the mountain, and I continued on my journey to inform you that Hyrule truly does not want to go to war with its Goron citizens, these are just the actions of one organization." Darunia gathered his thoughts for a while before finally speaking, "Who is this organization that seeks war on my people. If the Hylian government truly wanted to avoid a war, why haven't they done their duty to eliminate this group?" Ralph thought about it. "I believe they are working in secret, the Hylians don't know about their existence. I talked to the man who was trekking the mountain before he died. He said he was seeking revenge for his forefathers who suffered during the civil war, though I'm not quite sure what that means, I know he was devoted." Darunia pondered on as he wrote something on a cloth. "Okay human, take this. It's an official request for assistance by the Goron patriarch. I'm entrusting you to get it to the royal family. Escorts will send you down the mountain tomorrow, feel free to rest here for the night, your journey tomorrow won't be an easy one."

The next day Ralph was up early, not that he wanted to be. It just seemed like it would be better to leave as soon as possible, he was getting sick of Goron food, and the stale, cave air was starting to make him feel claustrophobic. He walked out of the living quarters he was staying in, only to find Go'Aruchi waiting for him at the entrance. "Sleep well human?" The friendly Goron asked. "For a rock it was pretty comfy I guess." Ralph answered. "Well I'm ready to leave, let's get going." The two walked across the center of Goron city until they reached the zigzagged staircase-like trail that led to the outside of the Mountain cave. Ralph and Go'Aruchi were accompanied by two other Goron as they hiked down to the mountain base. "I never learned your name human. What is it?" Go'Aruchi asked curiously. "The names Ralph, Ralph Gudrisill." He answered. "Ralph… I'll remember it well." The Goron responded. They made it to the bottom of the mountain only to be greeted by Hylian guards. "Hello, fellow citizens." The chief guard said nervously. It was the first time in almost one hundred years that Gorons were seen in Kakariko. "Get this child safely to Castle Town, immediately." Go'Aruchi demanded. The Chief guard was stunned by the booming voice. "Y-Yes sir!" The guards escorted Ralph to Castle Town on horseback as quickly they could.

_**_So first off, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted it to have some interesting fight scenes that weren't too exaggerated. I mean considering Ralph is still just a suburban kid transported to Hyrule and all, I couldn't have him do anything too crazy in the fight. Well if you liked it, please review and recommend. Thanks!**_


End file.
